The present invention in general relates to a process for the production of a novel knitted material with integrated weft and/or warp threads or yarns and is based on a novel apparatus which makes it possible to feed a thread at any desired point of the needle bed independently of the actuation of a traditional thread guide of a knitting feed system in the knitting region of the knitting machine. Such a knitting feed system is generally formed in the known machines by the cam carriage for the actuating of the needles. The known thread or yarn guide of the knitting feed system serves to guide a thread into the knitting region of the needles so that this thread can be intermeshed with the loops already hanging on the needles so as to form the knitted material.